A software application is designed to perform a specific task and is expected to perform the specific task with maximum accuracy. If the input data for the software application is perfect, then the output of the software application has to be accurate. Practically, the input data would have random variations and imperfections. Any software application deployed for use in real life environment is subject to variations in environmental parameters. Such variation may severely impact, the performance of the software application. For example, environmental parameters such as rain, snow, fog, dust, low light, camera parameters can effect a pedestrian detection software application.
Prior to deployment of a software application, the software application needs to be tested to check whether the software application meets the requirements. However, testing of the software application is time consuming and a cumbersome activity. The current test environment can test the software application with standard input data which is different as compared to input data in a real life environment. Consequently, the software application which has passed the test in the testing environment may not necessarily perform accurately when deployed in a real life environment.
The drawings described herein are for illustration purposes only and are not intended to limit the scope of the present disclosure in any way.